Embodiments of the present invention relate to vehicle interior components such as a vehicle seat. A vehicle interior component is provided, for example, with a cover forming a design surface, and a tag attached to the cover.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-155516 discloses a vehicle seat as a vehicle interior component. The vehicle seat is configured to allow a child car seat to be installed on the vehicle seat. The vehicle seat has a seat cushion including a pad, a cover and a tag. The pad is formed of resin foam and defines the seat contour. At the rear portion of the pad, there is formed an enlarged portion protruding upwards toward a seatback. Insertion portions are formed at both ends in the width direction of the enlarged portion. Fixation arms for the child car seat are inserted into the insertion portions. The fixation arms are, for example, of a prism shape.
The cover is a sheet of cloth or the like. The cover forms a design surface by covering the pad. The cover has a plurality of pieces. A piece is arranged at the insertion portion and another piece is arranged above the insertion portion. The fixation arm is inserted via a slit formed between the pieces. The tag is a thin member with a substantially rectangular shape. The tag is sewn onto the cover above the slit. The upper side and both lateral sides of the tag are sewn to the piece. In a front view, the sewing line is of an upside-down reverse-U-shape. The tag serves as a mark when the fixation arm for the child car seat is inserted into the insertion portion. As a result, it is possible to smoothly insert the fixation arm into the insertion portion. The sewing line of an upside-down reverse-U-shape appears on the surface of the tag. Thus, the sewing line is exposed to an unnecessary degree thereby resulting in a rather poor outward appearance of the seat.
Thus, there has been a need for a seat in which a tag is attached to a cover without deterioration of the outward appearance of the seat.